Time Flies
by Mrs.Serv.Snape
Summary: Three girls lives change one day. They learn that their parents were part of something bigger, and now, they are too. Rated M for safety. Sarah/Malik  Ezio/Leo.
1. Chapter 1: Time Flies

_**Time Flies**_

I do not own anything in this story. I only am in love with assassins creed.

It all started with my stupid idea to do a girls' trip to Italy. Well Nina and Sam might not think it was a bad idea now but, still, this is all my doing. Well I am not really complaining either so maybe it's not a bad thing, we did make some awesome memories and friends. Also not to mention some _really close_ friends.

It was Nina's decision to go to Monteriggioni, so I cannot take all the blame. We had decided to go after our parents died in the plane crash. It's kind of ironic really, they died on the plane going to Italy, and we are now there taking the very trip that they wanted to take. It was still a shock to find out our parents knew each other, even before we were born.

When we heard about the crash, Nina, Sam and I rushed to the airport. They had told us that the police wanted us to come down to the airport and had sent a taxi down to pick us up. We were on our way when I noticed that we had passed the exit to the airport.

"Hey, wasn't that the exit?" I asked. Kind of pissed that this would be happening on a day like this.

"Yes but we are not going to the airport. I have orders to take you to meet the master," was the only reply I got from the front seat. As he said that, I heard a click and saw that the locks on the door had been sawed off so they were deep into holes and impossible to grab.

"What the fuck do you mean? Where the hell are you taking us? Who is this master? What the fuck does he want?" Ah, yes. Nina was so delicate with situations like this.

"Please be calm, you will know soon. And please watch your language, its not becoming of a lady," dry response.

The whole conversation between them lasted the whole ride there. I was kind of proud of Nina's use of the more colorful English language, but I think the driver was on his last nerve.

Finally by the time we got there, Nina was breathless, Sam and I were trying to hold in our laughter, and the driver was visibly trying to hold back his anger.

When we pulled into the hotel's driveway, I noticed that it was the kind of hotel that not many people willingly stayed in, but given our situation it seemed proper. When the car stopped, four men in dark clothes opened one of the doors and grabbed us so we had no choice but to go with them. I tried to break free, but one of them grabbed my other arm. Nina being Nina was also trying to shake free and I saw that the driver gleefully grabbed her other arm. Sam was small enough that she only needed the one man.

I was hoping the receptionist would see something was up and maybe call the police but as we entered that hope was gone. In the main area were a bunch of people, some clothed normally but some had weird costumes on. They were wearing white robes with swords attached to their hips. They were all chatting but once we had entered they all stopped and stared at us. Of course, being the center of attention my face must have been the color of a fire truck. Nina was still trying to shake free and Sam was very quiet. I could see that she was scared but trying to hide it. Seeing Sam so scared, I kind of snapped.

I quickly let my feet slide from underneath me, the men holding my arms, not being prepared, lost their grip on me and I ran over to Sam. I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I figured I would kick the guy where it would hurt the most. I managed to kick the guy between the legs and he let go of Sam. As I was about to turn to help Nina, about three people jumped on top of me. I knew it was pointless to fight so I gave up. I could feel one of their swords poking me in the side so I started to tell them to get off of me when a voice yelled over the noise.

"Get off her before you break her, please gentlemen, its not often we have ladies in our meetings."

As they let me up, I saw that the crowd had parted to let a tall, somewhat old man through. He himself was wearing clothes that didn't seem fit for the time period we were in. His face was hidden under a blue hood that matched the robes he was wearing. He seemed to be the one in charge here so I decided I would try to get on his side.

"You truly are a rare breed. I haven't seen anyone get the best of these men for a while, that is the reason why I sent them to retrieve you. All three of you are a very special breed. Yes…." He seemed to be talking to himself rather than to anyone else.

Nina, being who she is, didn't really take it all to well, being called a breed. I could see her trying to fight her way out and thankfully the man who had drove the taxi covered her mouth.

"Excuse me, can you please tell us were we are? We were supposed to go see the police about the plane crash that our parents had died in," remembering our reason why we were going to the airport made my eyes water a bit. We still hadn't had any of our questions answered.

"Yes, that's right. Men, please take these ladies up to their room. I will be up shortly to talk to them. I just have some last minute things to finish." The old man in the blue robes walked away as he continued to give instructions. Most of the people filed past us on their way outside, most glancing at us as they passed, avoiding eye contact, and just staring at our faces.

The six men then tightened their grips and led us to the elevator. Once we got in there I knew we had no chance of escaping. The slow whoosh of the closing doors sounded more like the closing of prison doors to me.

A/N: Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Orange

Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story. All credit goes to ubisoft. I am just a fan girl making a story about the life I wish I had.

"It's been almost an hour. Please can we go?" I was starting to get impatient. First they kidnap us, take us to a hotel, and now they force us in a room and just stand there staring at us.

It seemed I would get no reply. Sam was sitting on the couch dozing, and Nina was pacing the room with the occasional glare sent towards the men. I had decided to sit at the table near the kitchen area. The room itself was bare. There was the one couch, one bed, and a lousy kitchen with run down, and probably broken, appliances. There was a ratty looking table with 4 chairs, one on each side.

Finally, when I thought I would fall asleep in the chair, the old man came through the door. He motioned for the men to wait out side. He then walked over to the table and sat down across from me. Sam moved to sit at the table, dragging a chair beside mine, and when he motioned for Nina to sit, she just glared at him. He shrugged and decided to ignore her.

"Did your parents ever talk about something called The Apple of Eden?"

We all looked at each other and shook our heads. This was something I knew I have never heard about. I never really thought my Mom would be into something like this. Let alone be doing something with my Dad. I knew they never got along after their divorce, so it was some kind of shock for them to tell me that they were going on a trip together. I really thought the world had ended.

"Your parents were part of a secret organization called the Assassins. Our job is to keep the Templars from getting the Apple. They want to control people, and make them think all the same. They want to force peace within the world. We believe that all humans should have their own say in how they live their lives, which is what your parents believed in. It was on my orders that they went on the trip, so now it is my duty to take care of you three," he seemed tired and older then what he looked like.

"Can't we just continue what we were doing? I mean, like going to school and working part time? We were planning a trip to go to Scotland, and that's what we were going to do next month. We don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do," Sam offered. Next month was supposed to be the big trip we had been saving up for.

"You cannot go to Scotland, I am sorry. The Templars have a headquarters there and if they ever find out your there, you would be captured and then you would disappear form the face of the earth," he got up and walked to the kitchen. He looked out the window and sighed. He did seem like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"What about Italy? I think going there would be cool. We could finish what our parents sent out to do and help you guys fine that orange," it came out of my mouth before I could even stop my self.

Next thing I knew the old man was laughing and Nina was shaking her head.

"It was Apple, stupid. I can't believe you said that," Nina said.

After the old man calmed down, he smiled. "You could go to Italy, but you wouldn't have to do the mission. It's too much to ask of three girls who just lost their parents. It just so happens that we can get you guys your flights out there and back. You would have to pay your own hotel fees though. And your food would have to be bought by yourselves as well."

"That would probably save us a lot of money, and I mean who can pass up a free ticket. Where about would we go in Italy?" Sam pointed out..

"Monteriggioni," Nina blurted out.

We all looked at Nina, I was wondering were that came from when the old man started to smile.

"We can get you there in one week if that's ok," he said. As he started to walk out of the room, I heard him mutter under his breath "Maybe these are the three that can help us finally win. Their parents did say they had a knack for this group."

Once he closed the door behind him, we heard the lock slide into place. Once again we were being help captive with locked doors. It was almost night by then and I could feel my stomach start to turn from hunger.

"Some weird cult called Assassins, huh. Maybe we can get them to tattoo mental health on our foreheads as well," I said, trying to break the tension.

All I got was a tiny chuckle some Sam and a smile from Nina. It seemed it would be a long night. I told Sam to take the bed and Nina the couch. I would stay awake with the promise to wake them up if anything happened. Just as we were settling in, someone knocked on the door. A lady came in, not waiting for a reply, and placed a tray with three bowls of soup on the table. We walked over and looked at them. Right away I knew I wasn't going to be eating any, because floating on top of each soup was big, fat, disgusting onions. Nina looked at me and took her bowl and sat down, Sam doing the same. I just stared at my bowl, trying to hold back my anger. I decided to take the bowl and throw it out the window. I walked over and opened the window. Seeing 4 men grouped at the ground, I realized my best option. Yelling HEADS UP, I threw it out the window. I could hear yelling and swearing, smiling, I shut the window. I turned around and saw Nina and Sam laughing their heads off.

I started to laugh until I heard people running down the hallway. I quickly bolted to the bathroom and locked the door. I heard people come in and then silence, then as I was about to unlock the door, there was a knock.

"Come out from there and we wont hurt you…much," came a male voice.

"Yeah like that's going to make me want to come out, nice try though. Sorry about the soup but I did yell heads up so it wasn't like I didn't give you a warning. It's your fault anyways, you put the onions in. I mean, it's not like you died or anything," I was starting to panic. In one moment of stupidity, I had probably pissed off 4 huge guys who could hand me my ass in a fight.

I could feel the door slowly move as some guy put his weight against it. I managed to move to the side of the door so that if it opened I wouldn't get hit. I unlocked the door and the man who was leaning against the door fell in. I quickly ran out into the hallway but was grabbed before I could go anywhere. Sam and Nina were in the kitchen just watching. They seemed to be enjoying this more then I was.

"So you don't like onions, eh? Well then, that gives us the proper punishment for you then," the man on my left said. As he forced me to sit on the couch a girl in a apron came running in holding an onion. I knew what was coming so I tried to force my escape. I could see her coming closer. She started to peel it and broke off a piece. She handed it to the guy holding me and then plugged my nose. I tried to hold my breath but I knew I couldn't forever. Finally when I gasped for breath the man shoved the onion in my mouth. I gagged and tried to spit it out but he covered my mouth. Nina, finally saving me, made the comment I was allergic to onions and he let me spit it out, but I still had the taste of onions in my mouth. I ran to the bathroom and tried to wash my mouth out.

Once I was done I walked out to see that everyone had left. Nina told me they would send up something else for me to eat. I told her to just throw it out now cause I wasn't very hungry. I jumped on the bed next to Sam, and not caring that I promised to stay up, passed out.

The next thing I knew, I was floating in a white space. I tried to move around but the only thing I managed to do was flip upside down. I started to call out for someone to help me, but I got no reply. Feeling the oncoming headache from the blood rushing to my head, I got pissed and started to flail around again. Finally I saw something in the distance. It was coming towards me. It seemed kind of like a video. There were three men in white robes in a cave. They seemed to be arguing. Finally, one of them ran off and climbed up to another room. At the other end, there was a group of men in red amour. The robed man ran over and something came out of his sleeve. He tried to shove whatever it was into one of the guards, who looked like he was in charge. The guard saw him coming and grabbed his wrist before he could stab him. As the robed man was getting over powered, the other two robed men came and tried to help him. They fought the other guards, but the first robed man was shoved into a corridor and the wall collapsed around him. The older looking robed guy was bleeding badly from his left arm, and the younger one was badly wounded. I could see on of the guards come up from behind the younger one and just as he was about to cut him I yelled for him to watch out, and our eyes meet and he got a confused look on his face and then a bright white light flashed. I started to scream and then the next thing I knew was that I had fallen out of the bed.

I looked up over the edge to see if I might have woken up Sam or Nina. Sam was dead to the world, while drooling on the pillow. Nina was sprawled out on the couch snoring a bit. I walked over to the window and pulled the blinds. The sun was just starting to rise. So it must have been about 6:30 in the morning. I could see that there were still guys on the ground, different from the ones from last night. I called down to them, to see if maybe we could get some new clothes to wear but they just ignored me. I shut the window then tried to open the door. It was locked but I could hear people from the out side. I gave up and went into the bathroom. I rinsed my mouth with water and started the shower. After the shower I changed back into my old clothes and moved into the kitchen to see what I could find.

I saw that Nina didn't throw out the soup so I grabbed that and put it in the microwave. I just stood in the kitchen and thought about what happened yesterday. Remembering about our parents, I started to cry. I felt someone come from behind me and start to hug me. I turned and saw that Nina was up and that she was crying too. We stood in the kitchen crying, I could hear the microwave ding, but didn't want to move to turn it off. Finally when I thought I could stop crying, I moved from Nina and started to reheat my soup. Nina moved to the bathroom and I could hear her starting the shower. I placed my soup at the table and started to eat it.

By the time the sun rose, there was another knock on the door. Nina got up from the couch to answer it. It was the taxi driver from yesterday, and he seemed to be in a rush.

"I have orders to take you to the airport now. Here, I brought some clothes and a letter for you. Please hurry, we don't have much time."

Nina grabbed the clothes and sorted them out. They were simple jeans and white t-shirts. Nina grabbed a pair and turned to go to that bathroom. I went to go wake up Sam. It took a little while to get her to wake up all the way but eventually we were all dressed and in the back of a car. As Ralph, he introduced us as we left the room, started the car, he handed Sam an envelope, saying how it would explain everything and to read it on the plane. He drove us straight to the airport, going about 20 miles over the speed limit the whole way. He talked to one of the flight attendants and then they both pretty much just shoved us on the plane. The flight attendant took us to the very corner of the plane and sat us in the back.

When the plane took off, Sam brought out the envelope and opened it.

_**Dear girls,**_

_** Probably by the time you read this I will have been killed. I am sorry I could do no more for you then this. I had wanted to get you to Italy as soon as possible to some safe houses. I know it must be very confusing for you at this moment but I know you will figure it all out soon. It is destiny that you three are together. I must tell you why you are so important and why you need to stick together. Sam, you are the descendant of Leonardo Da Vinci. You have a great talent for art and an open mind. Nina, you are a descendant of Kadar Al-Sayf. We still have no idea how that came to be, but records show he did have one child. Sarah, you are the most important one in the roles you have to play, for you are the descendant of Altair Lbn-La'Ahad. You must all go to Italy and fine the Apple it will help us win this war. **_

_**Safety and peace my children.**_

_**Abdullah, Master Assassin.**_

Please review. I check the reviews every hour and it makes me sad that I don't have any new ones. Please?


	3. Chapter 3: Paintings

Chapter 3: Paintings

"Sam, Sarah, hurry up!" Nina shouted from the top of the hill. We had made it to Italy no problem. There was a taxi car waiting to take us to Florence, and from there, to Monteriggioni. We had asked the driver to let us out around the outer wall so we could walk in.

Throwing on our borrowed backpacks, we walked slowly into the town, ignoring the signs that we couldn't read anyway. It was a beautiful run down town; too bad it was closed to the public for renovations.

I dragged Sam and Nina to building at the other end of the town called the Villa Auditore. By the time we got there, I was tired and could tell Sam was too. Nina, on the other hand was growing more and more excited. As we tried to sneak into the building, we saw a few security guards walking around, talking to each other. I looked around for a place to hide but couldn't find one.

"Over here you guys," whispered Sam. She was pointing to an open window two stories high.

"How the hell are we going to get up there?" Nina asked.

I nudged her with my elbow as I cupped my hands together and motioned for her to step on them. "On the count of three, run and jump ok?"

"One…two…THREE!" Nina ran towards me and as she placed her foot on my hands I pushed her up. She managed to cling to the window ledge and pull herself in. "You next Sam."

Once Sam was in, I faced a problem. How was I going to get in? I could hear the guards just around the corner. I panicked and didn't even think, taking a running start, I jumped up the wall and my hands found a hold on the window. With the help of Nina and Sam, I managed to get into the window. Just as my feet got trough, one of the security guards came around the corner. I couldn't understand what they were saying but it sounded like they hadn't notice us.

As we looked around, I thought I could sometimes see people out of the corner of my eye. Nina and Sam kept looking around as though they saw them too. We looked around the second floor, but found nothing of interest; so we decided to move down to the first floor.

There seemed to be more to look at here anyway. There were rooms with paintings in them that had collected a lot of dust, and some rusted old amour. I found a sword hidden under a blanket in the corner of the room with the sheath still with it. I hooked it around my waist jokingly and posed. Nina just rolled her eyes at me; Sam was still looking around the room with the paintings.

"Who do you think painted these? Leonardo da Vinci?" Sam asked.

"Well they are really pretty, see if they are signed by someone," Nina called over from the other side of the room.

Sam and I looked more closely at the corners to see if we could see a signature. In the bottom right corner there was the faded signature of Leonardo Di Vinci.

"Wow, now I know where you get your artistic abilities Sam," I said to her. The paintings were amazing. Not being a big art fan, I almost never really went to museums, but I would go to see these. There were ones with women in robes, scenery, and weird machines.

Digging through them, I had found one that caught my attention. This one portrayed three figures in white robes, somewhat resembling the ones the people were wearing at the hotel two days ago. All three had the same wrist contraption, and seemed to be somewhat close.

The one on the left was tall and stood with a cocky attitude; the one on the right seemed confident in his stance but was slouching a little. However the one in the middle seemed somehow familiar. The other two seemed to be standing over this one, in what could be a protective manner.

I was just looking closer, trying to think of where I had seen that stance before, when I heard a smash from the next room. Startled, I ran over to the door and saw Nina standing by a knocked over amour display. She seemed to be listening to something. Sam came over and listened to. To our horror, we could hear the guards coming in, and talking in aggravated voices. We ran into what looked like an old office and quickly searched for a place to hide, finding none.

As I was about to suggest we move to another room, I saw an image flash in front of me and into the wall behind the desk. Sam and Nina looked at me and I knew they had seen it too. I rushed over to the wall and saw that there was a crack in the corner. Putting my fingers in the crack, I started to pull on the wall. Nina and Sam came to help and soon we had a big enough crack to fit though. Pushing the wall shut behind us, we moved slowly down the stairs, using the flashlight Nina had pulled out of her backpack.

Eventually we found the bottom and gasped as we looked around. There were statues of people, and tombs of some sort. We looked for some kind of light source and found that there were torches. Sam found some matches in the backpacks and soon the room was dancing with the light from the flames. I walked over to the middle one, where there was a gate; I squeezed in between two broken bars and looked around. There wasn't much to see. As I turned to squeeze back out I saw a cloth poking out from a hole in the corner. With some skillful maneuvering I managed to pull it out.

It turned out to be a bag with a small painting in it and an item wrapped in dirty cloths. The paint was faded but I could tell it was a woman and a man standing next to each other. The face of the woman was worn away, but I could tell that she was wearing some sort of wedding dress. The man seemed happy too, but you could only see it in his eyes. The one main thing about the man that stood out was that he was handsome. The painter had done a really good job painting him. He was tall with short-cropped black hair and black eyes. His shoulders were wide and his only arm was around the woman's waist.

"….Wait what?" I said out loud. "Hey guys look what I found, a picture of a married couple but the guy has one arm. Also I found this ball thing." As I held it out to pass to Sam, who had reached to grab it, I let the painting slip from my fingers and fall. Sam caught it and held it up by the flashlight for a better look.

"This was also painted my Leonardo," Sam stated. "It has his signature here. It seems to be a wedding painting, you're right. I wonder who that is, he is very handsome."

For some reason, her saying he was handsome, annoyed me a bit. I ignored the feeling however and moved onto the other object in my hand. I unwrapped the dirty cloth and examined the thing. It was some kind of golden ball that had strange lines and shapes on it. I could feel a kind of pulsing energy from it. It felt like I had an intelligent item in my hand, as if it could think and was analyzing me.

It started to glow in my hand, and both Nina and Sam came over to see what I had. They were speaking to me but I wasn't paying attention, I couldn't. I had this amazing thing in my hand and I didn't want to let it go, it felt like it belonged with me.

As I was thinking that, a bright bluish light flashed and the thing melted in my hand. I was just about to freak out when a shooting, burning pain shot up my arm. I fell to the ground screaming in agony. It felt like my arm was being burned off, like I was holding a curling iron but I couldn't let it go.

My blood was boiling in my arm, it was so painful I almost couldn't register Nina and Sam screaming and trying to grab a hold of me, but they couldn't because I was rolling around trying to put out the imaginary fire.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the burning seemed to recede into my hand and cool down. Once the pain was manageable, I looked at my hand, and gasped at what I saw. Burned into the palm of my hand was a triangular shape spear symbol with a circle in the middle. When I looked closer, I noticed that the circle had the same designs as the orb I had been holding.

"Holy shit Sarah, are you ok?"

"What the hell is that?"

"What happened?"

"Are you ok?" Nina and Sam were asking too many questions for me to handle. I nodded to show that I was ok but I was too shocked about the new tattoo on my hand to really think about anything else. I stood up and looked around. I felt some kind of presence, but I couldn't find it. It was like someone was in this room with us but I didn't see anyone.

"You are not imagining it, child of the Assassins."

I looked at Sam and Nina to see if they had said that but they shook their heads.

"You cannot see me yet, for I still do not have the power to show myself in this time. You three were chosen. Child of the Assassin, Child of the Art, and Child of the Aid. You each have an important role to play in this world. Be prepared for they are not easy, and you will need each other and the friends you will make to help you gain the truth."

I tried to speak but I couldn't utter a sound. I couldn't even move. I tried to fight it but the more I did, the more painful it felt. Once the voice stopped speaking, the world around me started to fade into white. It seemed like I was in my dream again, but I could see Sam out of the corner of my eye and knew that I wasn't alone this time. I had just started to stop fighting when I heard male voices coming from below me. They were getting louder and soon I could understand them.

"…does it work is what I want to know. I brought it here for you, to see if you could get anything out of it Leonardo," said a young male voice.

"I will see what I can do my friend, but I am not sure how to start. Ezio, are you sure you want to play around with this? I have heard rumors that this Apple is a dangerous item." This voice seemed slightly older than the other, but full of energy, despite sounding nervous.

I could tell we were getting closer to them, but I didn't know exactly where they were.

"Try maybe throwing it against a wall? That might work," joked the man named Ezio.

"I think not," Leonardo said in a dry voice. "Let me see…why don't I try…no nothing…what about…no…..AH here we go."

As he said those words, I felt a sharp tug on my legs and then a falling sensation. Just as I was about to scream, my back hit the corner of something and next thing I knew papers were flying everywhere. I looked to see that Nina had fallen by some kind of couch and that Sam was looking colorful in a puddle of spilled paints.

I looked up into beautiful shocked blue eyes in a face framed with long blonde hair, just before I heard a voice say excitedly:

"Wait a minute, this thing makes girls appear?...Do that again Leonardo."


	4. Chapter 4: Apple Travel

Sorry for the delay. I was not in the mood to write this story for a while. I am now in the hospital so all I have to do it write so expect more updates! Please review! I need feedback.

Chapter 4: Apple Travel.

"Fascinating," Leonardo commented.

"You have said that about five times already," Ezio stated dryly. He was slouched in a red, worn out chair in the corner of the room.  
>Once the initial shock of us falling from nowhere had worn off, Ezio had helped up Nina and Sam while Leonardo had taken my hand to pull me up. Sam was sprouting a nice little gash on her forearm so Leonardo was now fixing it up. Nina was sitting on a stool by the door, and I was standing next to Ezio, trying not to stare too hard.<p>

I knew he was one of the three figures in the painting I had seen earlier. He seemed to have a very cocky attitude. Leonardo was putting away his first aid supplies when he gasped and started to look around franticly.

"What are you looking for Leonardo, did you drop a brush or something?" Ezio asked, while dozing in the chair. I was tempted to shove him off the chair for some reason. Something about him annoyed me to no end, but I couldn't tell what it was.

Leonardo was now under the desk I had fallen on, when his voice floated from under it. "I cannot find the Apple! It was in my hand when these ladies fell, but afterwards I cannot remember where I put it."

Ezio jumped up and a nervous looked passed over his face. He started to move around the room, moving around scattered papers and the occasional canvas.  
>I looked at Sam and Nina and started to help. I didn't know what exactly we were looking for but I guessed I would know once I saw it. I was about to move to the door when I saw a flash from the corner of my eye. I looked and saw a golden ball underneath a plane diagram, or I thought it was a plane. I picked it up and looked more closely at it. It was the same exact thing I had found in the underground room. Ezio came over and I heard a relieved sigh escape him.<p>

"Great! You found it. You saved me from trying to explain to my Uncle what happened to it. Thank you…"Ezio paused and looked at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I started to wipe my face with my hands; scared I might have gotten paint on my face when I fell.

"No, no," Leonardo said soothingly. He had moved from under the desk and was coming closer to us. He fixed his red hat, which was crooked, on his blonde hair. "What I think my friend is trying to ask, is what your names are. We have yet to introduce ourselves as well, I am Leonardo Da Vinci, and this is my friend Ezio Auditor-,"

"Leonardo!" Ezio interrupted "Please, you know the rules. We have no idea where these women have come from." He started to take the Apple from me but I quickly jumped away from him. He stilled and stared at me, his face going stone cold.

"We already know what your names are," I said quickly. " We heard you addressing each other earlier. Speaking of which, is it ok if we call you Leo? Leonardo is such a mouth full. Also this is ours, we found it and it's the thing that brought us here. All you need to know is that Nina is the one sitting on the stool and Sam was the one you fixed up. And I'm Sarah, pleased to make your acquaintance," I moved a little farther away from him, towards the door. Before I could do anything else, I tripped over something and I flew to the floor. Almost at the exact time I fell, Ezio had jumped forward towards me and tried to take me down. However once I tripped, he didn't have anything to grab onto, and so fell on top of me. Leo was almost close to catching us when both Ezio's hand and mine touched the Apple at the same time, and the annoying white flash happened again. This time though, Ezio and Leo were with us. Ezio and I were clinging to each other, me more from fear then anything.

"What is this?" Ezio asked, almost at the exact time Leo asked, "Is the Apple the cause of this?"

"Oh, this is where we decide to hang out a lot," came the sarcastic remark from Nina. She seemed to be having a fun time trying to keep upright.  
>Leonardo and Sam were helping each other, and as I glanced at them, I noticed little similarities. They had some of the same facial features and the innocent look. Well Sam was anything but innocent, but anyone who didn't know her could have been fooled.<p>

"Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit..." I had somehow managed to turn Ezio and I upside down.  
>While trying to stop my shirt from falling down and flashing everyone, I had noticed the mark on my hand had gotten darker. The spear shaped thing on my hand was slightly raised and more prominent against my white skin. Ezio stopped trying to flip over and grabbed my hand.<p>

"How did you get the Assassin's symbol on your hand?" He twisted my hand at an awkward angle trying to take a closer look. "Hey! That looks like the Apple, what happened to it?!"

I tried to kick him, but only managed to tap his knee; I pulled my hand away and tucked the ends of my shirt into my pants so I could free my hands.  
>"I don't know!" I exclaimed, frustrated. "I had it in my hand, but now it's gone and I don't remember dropping it."<p>

"You need to get along better with your blood, young one."

The voice of the old man floated out of the blue mist; I focused on a dense blur coming out. After about 20 seconds, a somewhat blurry figure of the old man came into view.

"You, Ezio, and the next ancestor you are about to meet need to come together in this important time. You need to stop the Templars from grasping the power of Eden. The fate of the world is in your hands. Even your friends and their ancestors have a hand in this. Please, for the sake of the world, apply yourself to this." With that he turned and vanished.

"So does this mean, I am your blood?" Ezio asked, looking at me. The shock on his face was somewhat funny, but insulting at the same time.

"Meh," I pouted. Why? Why did I have this..._boy_ as an ancestor?

"Ah, I am sorry to interrupt but, are one of you ladies one of my descendents?" Leonardo asked. He seemed kind of nervous.

Yes, that would be me, sorry," Sam said. She seemed to have gotten the hang of just randomly floating in the mist and no longer needed Leonardo's assistance.  
>Leonardo, at this news, seemed troubled. Except for muttering about something gross and squishy and impossible, he kept mainly to himself. Ezio and I had managed to finally right ourselves and were looking at each other, trying to see anything that was similar in our faces.<p>

"I didn't think I would ever have children. Considering that you are younger than me, makes me your elder, so you have to obey me," the smug look on Ezio's face pissed me off. I shot my leg out and kicked him right in the stomach.

"Ouch! _Il mio stomaco_! "Ezio doubled over, grabbing his stomach.

As I was about to snigger at him, I felt some kind of tug, and before I knew it, we were falling down, again. This time though, we managed to land on something soft.

Dragging ourselves out of what turned out to be a pile of hay, I looked around and almost died of shock. It seemed we went back in time even more. The buildings looked really run down, and the streets were just dirt roads. Luckily, there was no one around at that moment.

"ASSASSIN!"

Ezio tensed, springing into action fast. He shoved Leonardo and Nina back into the hay, knocking Sam back, as she was still climbing out. Shoving something metal into my hands, Ezio then quickly drew out his sword and stood at the ready.

Looking down, I saw that he had pushed a small knife into my hands. Looking at me with a bewildered look he stated "You are my descendent, you should know how to use something like that."

I was about to retort back to him that no, I didn't know how to use it, when a figure jumped over us and onto the next roof. Ezio shot after it, yelling at me to stand guard over the others. Thinking the safest thing to do was to hide, I jumped into the hay pile. Then realized I was acting like a little shit head.

After getting comfortable, it was a long wait until we heard Ezio's voice in the distance.

"It is safe to come out now, my friends. I think I know where we can go."

Nina was the first to get out, shoving me back as I tried to get up.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. Nina just smiled and walked away. Ezio walked over to help Sam out, as she was having trouble getting out. Ezio kept a firm hand on Sam's arm as he started to walk down the road.

"I followed that man, who jumped over us. I followed him until the guards lost sight of us and then he traveled into a hole in the roofs. I saw him jump down and start talking with another man. It took me a while to find my way back, getting myself lost a few times. I saw the Assassins symbol on the wall, above a fountain surrounded by cushions. I think it would be best if we were to go there and get some information."

As we walked, I noticed that the sun was sinking pretty fast. The temperature was going down with it. It was still pretty muggy though, and I could feel my hair start to frizz. I noticed that Nina's hair was a mess as well, with hay and dirt in it. Looking around, I noticed that no one was really any better. Sam's pony-tail was half out and she had scratches on her face. Her clothes were ripped and dirty. Ezio only had a bit of dirt on him, since he had more armour on then cloth, that must have kept him clean but his hair was full of hay. Leonardo's clothes were a mess but somehow his hat was perfectly fine.  
>I ran my hands through my hair, pulling out straw and hay. Using the elastic on my wrist, I shoved my hair into a messy bun. It would keep it off of my neck and help me feel cooler.<p>

As I was doing this, I wasn't paying very close attention and didn't notice that Ezio had boosted everyone up a wall, and had climbed up it. Walking right into it, I fell back onto my butt cursing. Ezio laughed and, hopped down. He threw me over his shoulder and climbed the wall. Putting me down, he moved to let a smiling Leonardo look at my face. Grabbing my hand and removing it from my nose, he inspected it.

"It will bleed for a while, but if you keep it pinched and held back, it should be fine."

More embarrassed than hurt, I nodded and kept my head back. Leonardo tsked and pushed my head back. I could feel the blush rushing across my face. Nina and Sam laughed as I shot them a glare. As we sat, waiting for my nose to stop bleeding, the sun finished setting and the wind picked up. Shivering, I got up and motioned for Ezio to continue on.

It seemed like forever until we came to some kind of blocked off hole in the roof. Between the cracks I could see two men sleeping on some cushions. One seemed to be wearing white robes similar to Ezio's but, they just seemed to be robes, with little to no armour. The other man just wore a white shirt with grey pants. His dark hair resting just over his eyes. He had one arm thrown over his head but all I could see of the other one was a sleeve, slowly moving with the wind. I couldn't take my eyes off of him; I felt a stirring of something in my chest. It wasn't painful, but a sort of a tightening of my muscles, like anticipating something to happen, and not necessarily bad.


End file.
